Biased Logic
by AwkwardImagination
Summary: Jaya came from the outlaw planet Pashna and was still getting used to everything, and then the Enterprise comes back for shore leave meaning there are a lot of introductions. But when planets start getting attacked by mysterious men, Jaya could be their savior. That is if she chooses the right side but then the love for the man with green blood could seal the deal. Spock/OC
1. Surprise Success

Spock was almost somewhat eager to see the cadets fail at his assault course, although he kept that to himself because it was one of his illogical emotions. It was logical to watch the cadets do the assault course so he himself could monitor them and report their progress.

As he pulled out the PADD and began to sign in and pull up the forms, he turned out Kirk and Scotty talking. He didn't particularly want them here, it wasn't personal but he wanted to get the testing over and done with so he could some-what enjoy his shore leave.

Kirk clapped his hands together when Spock slid the doors open, allowing the first person into the room. The room itself was large, himself, Kirk and Scotty (who joined in to watch for the same reason Kirk did – to watch the cadets fail) were all sat behind the one way glass, allowing them to watch the Cadets.

Spock watched the Cadet stand in the doorway, staring at the course in front of her with what he assumed was hesitation before the lights dulled so the course was barely illuminated and the lights of what would be considered the enemy and their weapons could be seen. The Cadet herself was from what he could see average, average height and average weight and barely passing all of her classes. He noted that she very rarely used the gym, or any similar facilities inside of the school so he felt comfortable in knowing that it wouldn't be long until she forfeited.

"You may begin Cadet," Spock said into the microphone, leaning back slightly into his seat as he watched, and for a moment he didn't even think she would try.

However in moments that all changed.

He watched as she nimbly clambered into the first beam, swiftly dodging the beam of light which signified a blast from the enemy weapon. She did the whole assault course in a similar fashion; to Spocks trained eyes it didn't even seem as if she'd broken a sweat.

And although she the first Cadet who'd sat through this test, which was supposed to be practically impossible, he knew that it'd be this girl who held the record.

"Hey," Kirk hissed as the Cadet pulled herself onto the finishing platform, watching as she sat down Indian style. "I thought you said this course was impossible?"

"It is Captain," Spock replied. "The probability of any Cadet completing it is less than five percent. They would have had to train their whole lives to finish the course in this time."

When Spock finished talking he, like the Captain, diverted his attention to the Cadet who was now grinning cheerfully at them, which took Spock back for a moment. Until of course he realised that she must know that they were in there. He knew it'd be the only logical decision to make.

Looking past the grin he tried to take a look at the Cadet, to see what made her defy his calculations, but she seemed _normal_. She had slightly olive skin and wide brown eyes which flickered all around the room and back to where they were sitting in seconds. Her hair was cut around her ears either side, and about an inch of brown – almost black – hair sat on top of her head, looking as if it was perpetually ruffled. It was due to her hair cut how Spock was able to notice her ears. They were like his, with one slight difference being that they were more slender, more elf like. So obviously not Vulcan, although the obvious display of emotion couldn't have been a clearer sign.

"What's your name?" Kirk asked over the com. Spock noticed that the girl in question didn't seem to even flinch as Kirks voice filled the room, the new noise however must have been overwhelming compared to the silence.

"My name's Jaya sir," she said respectfully. And Spock couldn't help to enjoy the way her accent made her words sound exotic, although they were mundane. He quickly brushed the illogical thoughts aside before he spoke.

"First name Cadet?" Kirk asked.

"That is my first name sir, we don't have last names on my planet," she replied. Shifting her position so her legs were dangling over the edge of the platform.

"How did you complete the course?" Spock asked as soon as Jaya finished talking, the edge back to his voice. He just wanted to find answers to the illogical scenario he had just witnessed.

"It's pretty easy sir," she replied without missing a beat, her smile still on her face. "Especially when there aren't real monsters chasing after you."

"Where are you from Cadet?" Spock asked. Even though they seemed to share similar genes, with their ears, he couldn't pinpoint her location. The only option that came to mind was Romulan, however he quickly ruled that out as it clearly wasn't plausible.

"I'm from Pashna sir," she opened her mouth to continue but Kirk cut her off, much to Spock's annoyance. Except annoyance was illogical so that emotion was quickly squashed.

"Well, congratulations on being the first from your outlaw planet to even come to the academy," he smirked.

"Thanks, I like to think it's an achievement," she said, a matching smirk evident on her face. "Which coincidentally is how I managed to do this. This kind of exercise would be a normal day for us," she chuckled. "Sorry to ruin your infallible test Mr. Spock. But don't worry, it won't be the same for the Kobayashi Maru." She pulled herself to her full height gracefully before she slid down the pole so she was able to exit the door she came into.

Leaving a very intrigued Spock and Kirk in her wake.

**So yeah guys, let me know what you think thus far – it's not that fab but it explains my OC vaguely so yeah I hope you enjoyed and can't wait for the next chapter. **

**But yeah, I only own my OC(s) and sadly no one else, but please all reviews and follows ect are so appreciated thank you! **


	2. Submission in Combat

**Okay, still not much Spock/Jaya interaction I'll admit but he needs more time to get totally intrigued by her and she needs time, to well, stew in her own thoughts. **

**But yeah, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and I hope this was as good as you were all anticipating! **

**What do you all think though? How should Jaya and Spock first talk properly? Anything you want to see. **

**But as ever thank you all so much for reviewing, following & what not and I hope you enjoyed! **

**(If you did you should let me know in a review because I love reading them what can I say aha) **

Spock sat through another elven cadets attempting to do the assault course before he decided it was time for lunch. Kirk was still with him as he proved to find an enjoyment out of watching them fail, some of them not even making it past the first beam.

And no one completing it, which made him all the more curious about Jaya. According to Scotty she excelled in engineering. You could by all accounts present her with any problem and she'd be able to fix it in a heartbeat, and yet she was barely passing. It was the same for all of the subjects she'd taken. Apparently in class she'd excel but any written assessments she'd barely pass. This caused Spock to believe she'd some how been cheating in class, it was, after all, the logical assumption.

As he left the small observation room he looked briefly around the training room, which was filled with various cadets practising their combat skills. He had no intention to stay, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Jaya and Sulu talking and just as he squashed down his curiosity, Kirk thankfully beckoned Spock to follow him as they made a beeline towards Jaya.

"That was some skill you showed in there," Kirk said, smirking as he looked down at Jaya. Judging by the look Kirk was giving her, Spock felt as if he should remind the Captain that relationships with Cadets are frowned upon. But recalling Jaya's performance in the room he had a firm belief that she'd proctect herself.

None the less he'd probably mention it to the Captain later, _rather safe than sorry _Spock rationalised, instead of facing the real reason to halt the Captains advances.

"Thanks sir," she grinned softly. "I tried my best."

"I don't think you did," Kirk said, his eyes raking up and down her body causing Sulu to roll his eyes. "I'm sure you have much more talent than your letting on."

"Well that's for me to know and no one else will find out," she said, an impish grin gracing her features before she turned to face Sulu. "I was just about to spar, help refine my technique."

Spock wanted to open his mouth and express interest in what the Cadet was saying, he was however distracted by the group of girls standing in the corner of the room. His sensitive hearing what his co-workers could not. He could hear laughs about Jaya's hair, it apparently differing from when she left in the brief holiday. More laughs centred around her failure in class and in heritage, including her apparent lack of economic stability. This made Spock briefly remember his childhood, both him and Jaya being teased about this which they couldn't change. The contrast however was quickly squashed, because at the time Spock was a child, whereas Jaya was a young woman. A _fierce _young woman, Spock reminded himself.

Spock realised that Jaya could probably hear what they were saying, as neither of their ears were for show. He glanced down at her clenched fist and false smile, her whole body tense as she listened to them.

_'I've heard that she's slept with most of the guys here. It's not surprising really, she's failing and she thinks it'll help. But all that's going to happen is that she'll be sent home in disgrace and die in the hell hole with the rest of her family. If they're even alive_.' Spock heard the other Cadet say, and before he could speak out to Jaya and warn her that any action she takes would come with consequence she'd already spoken.

"I would love to spar with you sir," she nodded respectfully at Sulu. "But I just have one thing to take care of quickly, if you can spare me for a moment." She nodded once again before turning around and walking towards the female Cadets in the corner.

"Hey Mina, I couldn't help but to overhear you talking about my new haircut," Jaya said, her voice sounding sickly sweet covering the anger. "Spar with me and I'll show you why I cut it."

Spock decided against interfering as it was illogical, as of yet no rules had been broken. So instead he joined the crowd around the sparring mat that the two Cadets had moved too.

"Are you sure you want to spar me?" the other Cadet, Mina, chuckled. "I am the top of my class you know. Oh, I suppose you wouldn't, the top of the class must seem strange to you."

"I'm sorry Mina I didn't realise that you could talk someone into submission in combat," Jaya said simply, her tone bored as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought I'd just give you the chance to back out so you don't embarrass yourself."

"I can deal with the embarrassment. After all I'm a simple woman from Pashna," she grinned. Sarcasm dripping from her words as she made her accent more pronounced. "Shall be begin?"

Spock watched as Mina fell into fighting stance commonly taught in Starfleet classes and if he were judging it, Spock would say it was nearly perfect. Whereas Jaya just didn't move. Her body was just in a relaxed stance, her hands hanging limply at her side.

Spock watched with calculated eyes, he could tell from the whispers of the Cadets who'd also crowded around to watch that none of them expected Jaya to win the fight. As a matter of fact, they expected her to loose horribly. However the fight itself was over in seconds.

Mina made the first move, miscalculating Jaya's stance as a sign of weakness. As she rushed towards her, her fist raised to cause a blow to her. Jaya however merely stepped around her and placed her vice like grip into the mass of Minas hair. Using Mina's own speed against her to snap her head back. Jaya kicked Mina's legs out from underneath her and sent her crashing into the ground head first. Although Spock noticed at Jaya slowed down on the impact of her fall to minimise any injuries Mina would revive which he found odd.

Once Mina was on the floor and pinned down by Jaya straddling her back, her hand still in her hair. Spock watched as she leant down and whispered.

_"Say anything else about my family and I will kill you, how's that for disgrace_."

Before she pulled herself upright and let go of Mina completely, looking down at her stunned face. "That's why I cut my hair," she smirked before she walked through the crowd and disappeared.


	3. Lunch with a bit of Pashna

**Hey you all, sorry about the late/short chapter! I was at Reading festival last weekend and then when I came back I was faced with essays for school (which starts tomorrow urgh) **

**But yeah, this chapter is short but vital, got to set the scene for the next chapter my dears, which you all may/may not love**

**But yeah, thank you to everyone who reviews & has followed ect but yes thank you and please continue ;D **

**Disclaimer; I only own Jaya and Pashna (sadly)**

Two days had passed and Jaya was working hard on becoming invisible once again. Being unseen and unnoticed made it easier to control her temper, something which she grossly underestimated the difficulty of.

It was of course, easier said than done, especially with Mina making snide comments every time she saw her. Jaya had to continually remind herself that this wasn't Pashna. Ignoring the comments didn't ruin her honour; it didn't make her look weak.

Of course telling herself that didn't stop her blood from boiling. But she tried.

Instead Jaya settled on fixing the problems that she could which were weighing on her mind. For example, her rudeness to Sulu, seeing as she didn't spar with him nor offer him an explanation. And if there was one thing that Jaya couldn't stand was rudeness, so she tried as often as she could to avoid it at any cost.

Jaya pulled herself off her bed and offered a small smile to her roommate who nodded in return before burying her head back into the book. She paused for a moment in front of the mirror and tried to smooth down her hair, making sure it was slicked back in an attempt to look professional. Jaya couldn't contain the sigh that escaped her chest when she realised that no, she still looked the same as she did on Pashna. Except for being cleaner and slightly more well fed which only made the guilt in her gut intensify.

"Fuck it," she muttered to herself as she scooped up her leather bag and slipped out the door and made her way towards the mess hall.

As soon as she arrived she scoured the hall for Sulu but was unable to find him so instead she just headed towards Captain Kirk, weaving in and out of the large groups of people. Their loud voices making her head hurt due to her sensitive ears.

"Sir," Jaya spoke up as she waited patiently being Kirk.

"Oh hey Jaya, how can I help you?" Kirk asked, the same grin spreading onto his face as before which made Jaya chuckle inside. She knew that look, _shame_.

"I just wondered if you knew where Sulu was."

"He's visiting his family for a week. Maybe I can help you?" Kirk said, lounging back on his chair looking at her.

"Well if you see him before I do can you tell him I'm sorry for not sparing with him the other day and just walking off. It was rude of me," Jaya said, a smile gracing her features.

"We will pass on the message Miss Jaya," Spock spoke up making Jaya nearly jump out of her skin as she didn't hear him approaching. God damn sneaky Vulcan.

"Thank's sir," she nodded at the pair of them. "Well yeah, I'll be off. Enjoy your day."

"You would be welcome to join us, as I have some questions to ask you myself." Spock said, still standing behind Jaya.

She mulled over her options, she would like to say yes. Spock was interesting and intelligent and could be of help to her, and his logical perspective on life could be of help. The downside was that she couldn't really tell him the reasons that she was failing. That would be far too embarrassing, but she could still use his help. He could possibly be the only person in the academy who would be knowledgeable about Pashna. It would also be awkward to explain that she wasn't eating lunch; it was hard for her to do so. Especially after eating breakfast, she couldn't eat anything before dinner. Her previous measly rations were nothing compared to the rich food around her.

"That would be, nice," Jaya said, trying to find a better, more intelligent word to respond to Spock but her brain slipped. "But I can't stay in here for too long. The, uh, sound makes my head hurt."

"Understandable. This volume of people does take some time to get used to," Spock nodded slightly in agreement. Jaya didn't know if it was his voice, his words, _damn _just everything about him that made her extremely uncomfortable. But uncomfortable in a way she was used to, when she was around a possible 'friend.'

"Where do you usually eat Miss Jaya?" Spock asked, jerking Jaya from her thoughts.

"Outside, by the trees," Jaya smiled. Referring instead to where she usually studied, but she assumed it would be a nice enough place to eat.

"Then we will go there. Captain I will meet you later," Spock nodded respectfully at the Captain, who bit them both farewell as Jaya led Spock out of the mess hall.

The pair of them walked to the trees in silence, both of them settling on the bench underneath it.

"It seems as if you have forgotten your lunch," Spock said as he began to eat his soup, which actually smelled quiet nice.

"I can't each lunch sir, breakfast and dinner is enough," she shrugged. Trying to ignore the guilt and embarrassment that swirled around her brain.

"I understand," Spock said. His voice was as emotionless as ever and Jaya found some comfort in it. There was no judgment or confusion, just cold hard facts which came from Spock. "I do have some questions about Pashna, if I may miss Jaya?"

"Why do you want to ask?" Jaya asked hesitantly. Talking about the things she'd done wasn't her favourite thing to think of. She wasn't ashamed at all, she was alive and so was her new family which made her immensely proud. Of course she doubted that no one would see it the same.

"Like my planet there is not much known about Pashna. It is logical to know as much as you can about planets," Spock said. Although Jaya didn't believe that they were his only reasons she none the less decided to be honest with him. She needed all the help she could if she wanted to pass and get onto a ship and provide for her family. So what harm could answering his questions do?


	4. Is Space Beautiful?

_"Why do you want to ask?" Jaya asked hesitantly. Talking about the things she'd done wasn't her favourite thing to think of. She wasn't ashamed at all, she was alive and so was her new family which made her immensely proud. Of course she doubted that no one would see it the same._

_"Like my planet there is not much known about Pashna. It is logical to know as much as you can about planets," Spock said. Although Jaya didn't believe that they were his only reasons she none the less decided to be honest with him. She needed all the help she could if she wanted to pass and get onto a ship and provide for her family. So what harm could answering his questions do?_

"And this has nothing to do with the Federation sniffing around Pashna at all Commander?" Jaya asked. Using a joking tone to cover the hesitance in her voice, already willing to answer his questions but her curiosity wouldn't let her.

"It is probable that if the federation does chose to make contact, that the Enterprise will be the ship to do it." Spock said simply, waiting for an answer. Jaya however just sat there and began to chew nervously on her lip. The more she thought about it the more harm she realised answering his questions could do. He could be lying, he could kick her out if she told the truth, and her family could get hurt.

Being born on Pashna, had many advantages for Jaya, but sometimes the list of disadvantages threatened to overcome her. Her violent temper, her inability to trust, her inability to think things through – that was after all how she ended up at Starfleet. A split second decision, made by saying 'fuck it' and throwing herself in. Something she couldn't help but to feel guilty for.

"Vulcans cannot lie Miss Jaya. I have no other motives," Spock said after a moment, and Jaya thought underneath the emotionless tone of his voice she could hear a touch of serenity.

She turned and grinned broadly at him, surprised at how close he was next to her. It was peculiar for her, to allow someone to sit so close. In her life she'd only ever let a handful of people do it, and they were all family. Yet it was something about Spock. Something about his distance from emotions which made her feel safe. Jaya knew herself that most crimes were committed because emotions ruled logical thinking.

"I'll answer your questions," she said, still looking up at his face, going as far to say his eyes were filled with curiosity. "If you answer mine. Question for a question? And if you'll stop calling me Miss Jaya. Never been called that before," she added as an afterthought, scrunching up her nose in disgust as the words 'Miss Jaya' rolled over her tongue.

Spock nodded his head slowly and they sat for a few moments in silence before Spock spoke.

"If I may enquire, to what species are you?" He asked, almost sounding tentative. Jaya had no idea if he was indeed showing as much emotion as she thought, or if she was just looking for it in places that it didn't exist.

"I don't actually know. My mum left when I was two and my brother when I was ten. Species isn't really a thing on Pashna, everyone is the same really," she muttered. Thinking back to when her brother still lived with her, when he cared for her. If he ever spoke about it at all. "My brother used to say we were natives to the planet or something. The original Pashnan, but I don't know if he was right."

Jaya watched as Spock chewed his food and nibbled thoughtfully as he obviously mulled over her answer. She waited for a few minutes until she spoke up and asked her own question.

"What's it like, travelling space?"

She couldn't stop herself. She wanted to ask a deep and meaningful question such as; how does he deal with people treating him differently? How does he deal with being away from home and family? How does he control his temper? But no, Jaya groaned inwardly, she asked the most stupid question. The first that popped into her head and it made her want to shrink into a ball and disappear when he began to speak. His eloquent words making her sound downright stupid.

"It is sufficient. There is much to learn in space, as it is a boundless pool of knowledge. You are also able to make valuable acquaintances among the crew." Spock answered after barely a second after the question left her mouth.

"Is it beautiful?" Jaya asked despite herself. Part of her, well a large part of her, was terrified that it wasn't what she expected. What she craved when she was a child dreaming of being an explorer, and that instead she'd pretty much ruined everything.

"Very," Spock said softly. So softly that Jaya wasn't a hundred per cent sure he'd even said it. "Although that was two questions," Spock was quick to rectify, the usual tone to his voice back.

"Ask away then," Jaya nodded towards him, as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"What are the traditions or customs like on Pashna?" Spock asked, Jaya watched as by a small inch he began to relax where he sat and took it as a small victory.

She liked Spock, she liked his attitude, she certainly liked his face, but there was just something about him that made her want to be a better person. Of course her family made her want to be a better person, although she knew if she told someone what that version of _better person _entailed she'd probably get arrested. But he made her want to totally control her temper, her emotions, and succeed. Not just pass, survive and support her family but do well – exceed and follow her dreams.

"There aren't any really," she said after a while. Jerking herself out of her revere to answer his question. "It's an outlaw planet," she grinned, cocking her eyebrow at him. "We celebrate somewhat typical holidays, like new year, but no other traditions or whatnot. It's more just surviving and anything goes in order to achieve that. Shitty traditions and cultures," she chuckled. Looking back up at Spock.

There was something about his eyes, Jaya decided, something expressive. Hidden and disguised by a detached stare but there. Perhaps it was from living on Pashna, and having to made a split second decision to see if the person in front of you is really going to shoot you – _or if they really need to get shot – _or perhaps I'm just going crazy, Jaya thought dryly.

"How do you control your emotions? Like your temper?" Jaya inquired, trying to adopt his emotionless tone although her expressive accent made it very difficult.

"I meditate," Spock said as the device in his pocket made a sound as he received a message. He glanced at it before he continued. "Perhaps if you are interested I could teach you how to do so."

Jaya for a moment didn't know if she'd heard him right, but once the words registered in a rush she began to trip over her words.

"No, wait yes please Spock. Please, I would for sure like to do that. If you're sure it's okay." She stuttered, not moving from her seat as he stood up.

"It is fine. If you have no study tonight I could meet you after dinner?" Spock asked.

"Sure," Jaya breathed, once again trying and failing to sound emotionless. "Sounds great Spock, I'll meet you in the hall?"

Spock agreed before bowing ever so slightly and leaving Jaya in the shade of the tree cloaked in her thoughts.

**WOW. I'm so sorry I took forever, turns out essays and applying for universities takes time and urgh BUT I AM DONE NOW **

**So please let me know what you think, what you want to see happen ect, remember the more reviews the quicker I'll update **

**(only joking I have two free days I'm deff going to to update)**

**(but reviews are nice and make me smile)**

**THANK YOU**


	5. Angry Anger Management

Jaya didn't think she'd ever once felt nervous before tonight. What usually happened was that the adrenaline or alcohol was pumping around her system so the nerves didn't stand a chance.

That was before tonight, and the nerves felt as if they were going to make her sick and she didn't know how to cope with them. She'd felt pure terror before _yes_ – many times – but that was because she had a knife held to her throat. But why was she nervous?

She soothed down her grey tank top as she saw Spock, trying to keep her eyes on the ground as she slipped through the crowd, feeling his eyes on her the entire way.

"Evening Jaya," she heard Spocks cool voice say as soon as she walked up to him and it only served to intensify her nerves.

"Good evening," she replied. Forcing her eyes up to meet him, angry at herself for being nervous as it was _stupid_.

"Have you already eaten?" He asked, his question reminder her that she was indeed ten minutes late.

"Yes sorry," she nodded, not caring that she wouldn't eat. She could easily go for at least another five days without eating, three and a half days if she had no water, without it affecting her.

"Then shall we retire to my room?" Spock asked one eyebrow arching and Jaya didn't know if that meant he'd seen through her lie. But regardless she nodded and followed him to his room in silence.

Spocks room was immaculate, the walls a dark green and so very hot. Jaya shrugged off the oversized black cardigan and placed it on the edge of the bed, wondering if she should pick it up because it seemed unsightly to leave it there with the room so clean.

"If you are too hot I can turn the heating down," Spock said, turning around to look at her.

"No it's fine," Jaya nodded, watching him light the various incense sticks around the room which were the most beautiful thing she'd ever smelt.

"You will not be able to meditate if you are uncomfortable," Spock said, his voice as void of emotion as ever. Jaya wondered idly if that meant she should tell him how nervous she felt but decided against it. It was easy to dispel the nerves – mind over matter she reasoned.

"Honestly it's fine, this is what summers are like in Pashna. It's just not really jacket material," she said. Nodding towards the cardigan before she mimicked the way that Spock sat down on the ground.

She tried to relax, keeping her legs crossed as she planted her hands on her thighs her palms facing the ceiling.

"Breath in," Spock instructed and Jaya couldn't help but to obey him, the power in his voice was stunning.

"And out," Spock said after a few seconds and Jaya copied once again. She didn't know if it was the incense or the way his voice seemed to command everything that made her feel so relaxed.

"Now you need to let go of all emotion," Spock said and Jaya cracked an eye open and glanced at him. His entire posture had changed although his voice hadn't at all. He looked totally relaxed, if she was walking past him like this she wouldn't recognise him.

"How?" Jaya sighed as she shut her eyes again and tried to void her head of all worry and stress, which seemed to be the only emotions digging their heels in.

"Just concentrate on nothing, it is imperative so you can meditate," Spock replied after a pause and Jaya now opened her eyes and blatantly stared at him.

"I can't," she said, if it was imperative to meditate she didn't see the point in lying to him. She simply couldn't do it.

"Why?" Spock asked, opening his own eyes as he stared at her now. His cool, calculating gaze boring into hers as she frowned at him.

"Because I have things to worry about," Jaya replied, trying to be as stoic as Spock, but failing, miserably.

"Then stop," he replied, shutting his eyes as if those words had just stopped the worry and Jaya felt the anger well up inside her.

"If I stop worrying that won't magically put food on the table will it?" Jaya snapped, pulling herself to her feet. Any hint of relaxation she'd felt earlier had now evaporated and the nerves had been replaced with anger, an emotion she knew well. An emotion she knew how to control.

**Will they have an argument? Jaya is there for anger management after all**

**So sorry for the delay though, life and school… just no.**

**But yeah, thank you for everyone who has reviewed! I hope you all enjoy**

**(and review)**

**(please)**


End file.
